Osteosynthetic pressure plates have been known for a long time, for example from Swiss Patent A5 462,375. Over the years, numerous improvements in pressure plates have been proposed. However, these improvements have been largely limited to the modification of individual construction features which have brought about gradual improvements but have not constituted any genuine innovative advance. Most pressure plates used in hospitals are therefore still of the conventional type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,252, filed by one of us, K. Klaue, and assigned to the owner of the present invention, discloses osteosynthetic pressure plates having a reduced area of contact with the bone.
The pressure plate of the invention provides a significant advance through optimum selection of construction features which promote post-operative bone growth under the plate and guarantee a dynamic compression effect.